April Rizzoli
by romanrizzolilovato
Summary: Hi my name is April Rizzoli you recognise my last name, my mum Jane Rizzoli the best detective in Boston my mum thinks I'm good girl and won't to do anything wrong or do anything to hurt anyone. That's where she's wrong my Mum dose not know my deep secret and I intend to keep that way.
1. Chapter 1

Hi my name is April Rizzoli you recognise my last name, my mum Jane Rizzoli the best detective in Boston my mum thinks I'm good girl and won't to do anything wrong or do anything to hurt anyone. That's where she's wrong my Mum dose not know my deep secret and I intend to keep that way.


	2. Chapter 2

"april get up sweetie you have school in an hour and nonna's taking u today" my mother actually spoke to me for once all i normally got out her 'I'm going to see aunt Maura' or 'april I'm going to work now' thats all I've heard from my mums mouth for 6 weeks.

i swung my legs round, i fought my mum would leave of my room by but she didn't i hit her in the face " mum I'm so sorry i didn't relies you were still" i rush over to her hugging her tightly "mummy can you take me to school. "i cant sweetheart i have got a case but how about me and you get burger tonight just me and you?" i was getting excited my mum actually wanted to spending with me , she actually wanted to be in same room as.

"YES,YES" i think i hugging her abit to tight as she was struggling to breathe " okay april, get dress and meet me in the kitchen ill make you some bunny pancakes" she walked away.

i run to the bathroom turn the shower and got undressed so i was left in my bra and panties when turn around all my happiness disappeared when i saw...


	3. Chapter 3

:My arms were littered in horrible scars, how my mom didnt see them is beyond me. I quickly chuck my clothes on my usal stuff that i wear my ripped jeans and my checkered shirt, black converse.

"April come on sweetheart were going to be late again' dont get me wrong i love adore my Nonna but she can be very annoying "im coming nonna"i ran downstairs just to be dived on by Janga are Husky cross Rottweiler we got her after JoFriday died two years ago "hey janga" i petted her and then ran towards the front door the out to the car.

"sweetie remember your Mom's taking you out tonight for a burger" my nonna reminded me " okay nona, is it just me and Mom or is maura coming too?"i ask my nonna hoping she would just say Mom. Don't get me wrong I love my aunt but I haven't spend time with my mom for a while now i miss heM.

"i think its just her honey I'm not too sure"

as we pulled up too school my Nona grabbed me before i could get out "April are sure your okay, you seem a bit down honey?" i so badly just wanted to say no i just want to cry and slice my wrist, and the fact i haven't eating in about a week but i knew that would make her upset and i hate seeing my Nona upset.

"I'm fine Nona just tired" with I got out and walked into hell.


	4. Chapter 4

When Jane arrived at the station later that morning, Maura was waiting for her in the station's cafe. "Jane wait up" Maura shouted towards Jane as she waiting for the lift. Jane turned around upon hearing Maura's voice, and walked back towards the cafe.

When Jane finally reached her best friend she sighed and hug her best friend. "hey Maura" Maura could tell there was something on her best friend's mind "what's wrong Jane" Maura asked whilst handing Jane her usual black coffee "its April, theirs something wrong i can feel it".

Jane and Maura walked towards the elevator in silence " Jane why dot you just ask her?" Maura finally asked "Aprils like me Maura she dose not like expressing her feeling".

APRIL'S POV

Walking through the gates of school i just felt like i was constantly being starred at "why aren't you dead yet freak" Ashley my old best friend and now my biggest bully. i just kept my head and tried to walk on but Ashley's minion's stopped me "don't ignore her fat-ass" they said as they pushed me on the floor.

As the bell rang everyone ran towards there classes I ran towards the bathroom and pulled out my shiny best friend the blade


	5. Chapter 5

_**hey some of you are asking for longer chapters i am trying my best this is my first fanfic so please be patient with me.**_

As I was about to cut I heard the speaker system ding which meant there is announcement

"April Rizzoli please go Miss Junes office " why she want me. I put my blade away and made my way to the exit.  
Walking down towards Miss Junes room my palms starting sweating, my heart was pounding so fast I thought it was coming out of my chest.

I was so lost in my own thoughts I didn't relies I was standing outside Miss Junes room. Miss Junes was the counsellor and special needs coordinated.

"Come in April" walking towards one of couch's and sat down on the edge.  
"Miss, why I am I here?" I asked trying my best not to stutter which I develop when I get nervous or upset.

"April honey me and some of the other teaches are worried about you. You've become quite and your grades have dropped from A's too C/D's please tell me what's going on" Miss was practically begging me.  
"Miss Junes there's nothing wrong and my grades are fine I'm having trouble with some of the work that's all"

My knees are shaking so bad at the moment

"April honey i know theirs something else"  
oh noo she's getting suspicious quick April think of something to say. "Miss Junes please there is nothing wrong, can i go back to class now?" I ask her in desperation "April honey i am going have to contact your Mom about your grades and if you ever need to talk about anything just come my office"  
My mind was going crazy she can't contact my Mom she'll kill me "Miss please don't contact my Mom she's just got a big case and she'll be busy " now i was practically begging her.

"April i have to i'm sorry " she looked at me with sympathetic eyes "okay" that's all i can say.  
"April you may go back to your class, but please remember i'm here if you need to talk" with that i got up grabbed my stuff and exited the room.

My Mom is going to me.


	6. Chapter 6

**I have edited the last chapter like i have already said this is my first fanfiction so i am not an experience writer or a brilliant speller.**

As I was walking towards the exit the room. I realised how long i was actually in there for because it was 3rd period.  
Making my way towards the maths block I could feel my anxiety build up I couldn't breathe.

As i reached my classroom i opened the door Miss Stevie stopped teaching and just stared at me.  
" where have you been April? your 20 minuets late?" I could feel all the other students just staring at me "sorry Miss i was with Miss Junes".  
As i made my way towards back of the classroom where i normally sit, tripped over and landed on the floor.  
I felt so embarrassed i quickly got and looked around just to find Ashley smirking at me.

I sat down pulled out my phone and headphones , put on my music to help me try to calm down and there was only one single singer who could do that Demi Lovato. I feel like i can relate to her so much.I was lost in my music until my phone made a noise in my ear , looking down my phone reading the message "Hello April, just to inform you that I will be picking you up from school as your mother has got a court case she forgot about. Me and you will go out some where to eat and have a nice catch up. I will outside your school at 3 o'clock sharp love you Aunt Maura"

Of course my mom would have something come up but i swallowed my tears and just replied to Aunt Maura " Hey Aunt Maura thank you for telling me and ill see you later love you 2 xx" as i hit send as the bell went signalling it was time for 4th period which meant gym,which also meant another class with Ashley and her minions.


	7. Chapter 7

As I walked towards the changing room Miss Ball my gym teacher pulled me aside "April honey would like you to help me set-up before you get changed is that okay?" Miss Ball has to be my favourite teacher "of course Miss, What are we doing today?"  
I quickly accept her offer as that means I don't have to deal Ashley just yet " we are doing some kick rounders"  
For the first time today I actually get happy. kick rounders is my favourite.

After me and Miss Ball finished setting up all the girls are changed and waiting to start "April you may go get changed now I can handle the rest "I nod and make my way towards the changing room.  
Even though none of the other girls are here I still go towards the toilets to get changed as I could not risk anyone seeing my scars and cuts.

I get changed into are ugly gym uniform which consists of a black and red skort, navy blue polo shirt and a black hoodie which we can choose to wear which I course I do all the time.  
I open the changing room doors making my way back to the gym "There's the fatty" I here Ashley whisper towards her friends they laugh of course. I sit down and wait for Miss Ball to give us instructions.

"okay so today we are playing kick rounders and you get to pick your teams this so Ashley you are one captain and Whitney you are the other" Miss ball explains to us.  
Everyone gets picked and I'm the only one still sat down, that there is an odd number of us "April you be my assistant today" I get up to make my way towards her.

In the middle of the game I get a text, I quickly took a look at the teacher to make sure she wasn't looking "Hello April your mother has just informed me that you a doctor's check-up today I will be picking you up in 20 minutes please inform your teacher's" great now I have to deal the doctor who was suspicious about my weight last time.

"Miss I have to go I have a doctors appointment I have to attend "I spoke whilst looking at her " okay April ill let you go this time but next time I would like a note from a parent or guardian" she replied to me with that I nodded at her.  
As I was walking away from the group I was hit in the face by the ball "ouch" I look over to see who was kicking the ball at the moment it was Ashley.  
I carried on walking towards the changing rooms grabbing my stuff not even bothering to get changed and walked towards the front of the school to wait for Maura.  
As got to the front of the school Maura was already there sitting in her L200 I walk towards taking a deep breath "here we go "I whisper towards myself


End file.
